Straddling Two Worlds
by Silveriolu16
Summary: Summary in profile. Hidan/male oc m/m.


I. New Home

Atsuya -

The book clutched in my hands meant everything to me. My dad had given it to me, saying it was all that was left of his (their) legacy. What my parents did was forbidden, but neither regreted it; creating a child of two rival clans. The Hyuga and Uchiha had always been rivals for power; members from either family never marrying out of fear of 'mixing good blood' dad said.

After dad died he left me his journal, which told of how he met my father, the 'Uchiha part of the equation'. Chiro Uchiha and Kajin Hyuga; a potent and forbidden mix ... what did that make me then?

* A bastard. You're a bastard ... *

I clutched the book tightly like it was a life line as I crossed the streets of Konoha, trying not to make too much noise. If I was caught it might be worse than getting there.

Hiashi Hyuga -

I leaned against one of the many balconies littering the main branch's part of the compound, looking out at the private training fields. My daughter Hinata was out there, hopefully she'd gain a backbone soon. She was horrible as a fighter and I only hoped she'd grow into a decent ninja one day. She would be starting at the academy in a few months and this was her last chance to make me proud; to prove she was Hyuga.

A soft knock on the door that led back inside caused me to turn around. I reluctantly drew my eyes from the scene of Hinata fighting (or getting beaten up by) another clan member to see Neji at the door.

"Yes?"

"There is someone asking for you at the front gate."

His reply was soft and to the point, almost as if he were older than the seven years I knew him to be.

"I'll see to it personally. Dismissed." He left, leaving me to wonder who might be waiting.

* It is rather late in the day for visitors. *

When I unlocked the gate I couldn't help but to be confused. Of course none of this showed on my face, but the confusion remained even as I got a good look at my visitor. He stood at about three and a half feet tall with black hair that had dark red at the ends with tanned skin and medium colored eyes. It took me a moment to realize they were purple — the shade was so close to violet. What was really surprising though was the fact he had the Byakugan activated.

* He looks almost nothing like a Hyuga. Is this some sort of trick from one of the rival clans? It must be, no one is this good. *

"Sir?" the voice of the child asked.

I glanced down at him before speaking, making sure I was seeing what I thought I was.

"Why did you come here? Who sent you?" My voice held a hiss of — what I wasn't sure — but it was some sort of emotion.

"And who are you?" I added.

* You're going soft as leader ... *

"No one sent me. I had nowhere else to go."

Though his words were plain and clear, it was almost hard to understand them.

* His accent is like nothing I've heard before. *

"You never answered my question: who are you?"

"Atsuya. My dad was ... Kajin."

I watched him bite his lip as he spoke, trying to make sense of what I was hearing. Kajin was my younger brother, even younger than Hizashi. I had not heard from him in years.

* The last time he was seeing that — *

"You're a half breed." I said, but the words were almost a hiss like before.

* Could Kajin have really done something so vile ... so disgusting as to lie with — *

"I am half Hyuga-half Uchiha." was all the boy said to that.

* What has my otouto put into this boy's head? That isn't something one should go around proclaiming, especially here. *

"Who was your other parent?"

I had a reason for that phrasing; Kajin had always liked men, not an offense in itself, but if the rumors were true —

"Chiro Uchiha."

* And here I thought if going for one of them you would at least have better taste. *

Chiro hadn't been known for his sense of loyalty at the academy, and I doubted he was reliable as an adult.

* Did he leave you high and dry otouto or did you fall for his charms? *

"Uhh sir?"

"What do you want here?" I found myself asking.

"I need a place to stay."

"And what happened to living with your parents?"

"They're both dead, have been for a while now ..."

* Does he mean he's been living on his own? *

"So how have you survived if they're dead? Do you live with someone else?"

The concern in my voice would have been troubling if I could bring myself to care.

"No-one. I live alone ..."

I watched as he sucked his lip between his teeth before going on.

"Someone found the house ... they destroyed it. If I 'was there today I would hav' died. They were lookin' f'r something."

* This boy is strange ... *

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Dad taught me enough to live on my own. Said I needed ta know how ta read and stuff ... but I was scared to leave after he died."

"So you thought it was a good idea to stay put and fend for yourself?"

A shrug was all the answer he gave to that.

I sighed. "You will stay here."

* Neji can deal with him. He is main branch, but no one will recognize a child half Hyuga and half Uchiha as a legitimate clan member. *

I nodded for him to follow me inside.

"Sir?"

* What is he waiting around for? *

"What did you want me to do? Sorry, I can't actually see you."

He said it like an afterthought, as if it should be obvious.

* You have an active Byakugan ... *

"How did you get here if you are blind? Surely your Byakugan can pierce through blindness."

I was grasping at straws and I knew it, but he didn't.

* Kid probably doesn't even know how to use it properly. He can't be older than five or six. *

"Mine's a little different. My other senses are better already ... stronger when I use the Byakugan."

* That's not supposed to happen. The only instances like that I've heard of come from nin-ken partners and we usually stay away from the Inuzuka because they are so uncuth and loud. Also way too brash for their own good most of the time ... *

He was still standing there unmoving so I shrugged and opened the gate.

"Follow me. You can do that can't you?"

"Yes ... sir."

"Call me Hiashi." I threw over my shoulder as I started walking, wondering why I'd left out the formal name of "Hiashi-sama" or "Hyuga-sama" like I normally enforced for all clan members except my wife and children.

"Thank you for letting me stay Hiashi-san." I heard him murmur as he begun to follow. He was light on his feet, but nowhere near as good as a fully-trained ninja like myself.

* He may have a use after all ... Kami knows a bastard rarely does. *

Atsuya -

Hiashi-san led me through the building (I thought it was probably his house, but had no way of telling just yet). He stopped suddenly and I almost ran into him.

"This is my nephew Neji's room. He will train you and get you ready for the academy which you will be attending next year."

I nodded absently, running a hand through my long hair silently.

* Hope this Neji is more friendly than he is. *

A few knocks and an unfamiliar chakra entered the hallway. Hiashi-san murmured something to the new person, but I wasn't paying attention. The chakra was almost comforting in a way, distracting the same way dad's was sometimes.

"Atsuya-kun?"

I turned around in surprise at the voice, a hand grasping at air — or at least that was the idia -

Instead of air I touched an arm, one not much bigger around than mine I realized as I ran my fingers across it. After a few seconds I dropped my hand and blinked several times.

* Focus Suya! *

"Sorry what?"

"I am Neji. Hiashi-sama has explained that I will train you."

* He sounds so sure of himself. Hmmm ... is he branch or main branch ... *

While I was trying to figure that out he must have grabbed my arm or shoulder to lead me along 'cause the next thing I remember is ending up in a room that smelled very clean. Almost horrible-clean in fact.

"This will be your room Atsuya. You can read yes?"

I nodded. "Good, for now I will bring you some books on Byakugan and the Gentle Fist Techniques."

I'd barely put the small bag containing my possessions down when he came back. I almost couldn't hear his footsteps as he moved.

* Guess I'll havta track his chakra ... dad did teach me at least. *

"This is all I could get on such short notice. Read as much as you can and I will start your training tomorrow."

I reached out, brushing Neji's arm lightly before zeroing in on the books. Things like that always had chakra clinging to them, so it was easy to locate the books. Dad taught me to 'track' and read with chakra, which was something I did all the time, reading wouldn't be hard.

"Ok," I said as I took the books from him.


End file.
